The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely sophisticated devices, and computer systems may be found in many different settings. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware, such as semiconductors and circuit boards, and software, also known as computer programs. The software executes on a type of hardware called a processor.
Modern computer systems often have more than one processor, and one or more of the processors may be a service processor, which is an auxiliary processor that executes specialized control code to manage system initial program loads (IPLs) and to monitor, diagnose, and configure the hardware of the computer system. In recent years, the role of the service processor has expanded to provide even more advanced RAS (Reliability, Availability, and Serviceability) and system management functions.
These additional functions often increases the time required for the service processor to perform its most basic function: to power on and initialize the computer system. Under situations such as a temporary power failure, users often prefer to have the computer system powered on, initialized, and running as quickly as possible, with the additional service processor function being a secondary priority. Current techniques attempt to address the problem of increased initialization time by either reducing the advanced functions that the service processor provides or by spending more money on additional backup power supplies, in an attempt to prevent the computer system from losing power and needing re-initialization.
Thus, what is needed is a solution that reduces initialization time while still providing advanced service processor function at an acceptable cost.